


Simple Desire

by redhotpandas



Series: A/B/O 1917 [2]
Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Alpha!Tom, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhotpandas/pseuds/redhotpandas
Summary: Will really didn't want to ask Tom to help him out. But he had no one else. And he wouldn't have trusted anyone else to do it anyway.Maybe Will was glad it had to be Tom, too.
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield
Series: A/B/O 1917 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934515
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Simple Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry
> 
> I'm so embarrassed that I wrote this 
> 
> I re-read it and I was like "why am I like this" but I still posted it
> 
> Anyway please comment and tell me if you have any ideas for more fics like this unfortunate one thanks

"You okay, mate?"

Will laughed bitterly as he dusted himself off. "Of course not, I just about got crushed to death." He became quiet when he saw Blake's face, though. 

"Sorry, I--"

"Why don't you sit and rest a bit," Blake said, turning away. So he did. And eventually, he started to relax. His heart was still racing, so he laid on his back and looked up at the sky. There really wasn't time to waste, but as long as Blake didn't say otherwise, Will wanted to do whatever he could to prevent himself from going insane.

Suddenly, Blake was shaking him. Will opened his eyes. "Scho, wake up!"

Will looked up at him, surprised, but didn't say anything.

"Did you just faint?"

"I...guess I must have..." 

Blake stopped checking him over and put his hands on Will's face. Really, Will did not ask for him to start doing this. He sat up and leaned away from Blake's touch. "Listen, It doesn't matter. Let's just keep going --"

Blake stared at him incredulously. " Christ, Scho! You're burning up!"

Will touched his forehead. He did feel a bit hot, but nothing unmanageable. 

"Look, let's just go back. I can just get someone else, they'll understand, it'll be fine, really --"

Will stopped listening. A chill ran up his spine. Oh, hell. He knew exactly what was happening...

"Blake!" He finally shouted to get the younger man's attention. Will sighed. "I can't go back there. "

"And why not? You clearly need to."

Will licked his lips, trying to psych himself up for this. "Blake, I think, well. I'm going into heat."

Blake's eyes widened. He scrubbed a hand over his face. "Goddamn it!"

It felt like someone punched him in the gut. "Blake, please," he said quietly.

"Seriously, Scho? I thought you were on those pills!"

"I was bound to run out eventually, " Will muttered.

"There's no way we'll get to the Devons in time, then! My bleeding brother--"

"Please don't say it--"

"--could very well die! You've definitely got to go back, I don't care if you can't!" Blake snapped.

Tears spilled down Will's face. There was only the sound of his breath hitching as he tried not to sob. Was he really going to just start crying like a child in front of his friend? Yes, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't push down his feelings like he usually did.

"You just don't get it, do you?" 

Blake softened. "Oh, Will," he breathed.

Will wasn't done. "You're so immature. You can't just listen to me when I'm trying to tell you why I can't go back. Well, that's because I know what'll happen if I do. If I-- if I go, then, what are they going to do, confine me to a bed? There's not exactly any privacy! Anyone could just... Well, you know. " He's shaking now, not even trying to hide it. "And I'm terrified of what could happen. And I know eventually, something like that will happen to me."

"Don't you trust your own men? " Blake tries to ask.

"Of course I do. But it only takes one man I don't trust, doesn't it?"

Blake sat down, right up against him. Will couldn't tell if he did it on purpose. Yes, Will did want space, but at the same time, he was an omega going into heat. He needed the touch, the familiar scent. 

"What are we going to do now?" Blake asked. 

"I have a solution, but I don't know if you're going to like it." Will bit his lip. Just the thought of it made him feel dizzy. "I can clear my head for a while, but there's only one way to do it."

"Which is?"

"I think you know."

He took in the sudden change in Blake's expression. Neither of them knew what to say. 

Blake sucked in a breath. "You're serious. I can't just scent you or something?" 

"Depends on how far you want to make it, mate." Will's face only seemed to get redder as he imagined Blake pressing his face all around his neck. He rubbed his face with his sleeve, still feeling a bit hysterical. 

Blake took in the total devastation around them and sobered. "There's no way we're doing anything here. " It wasn't up for debate. 

"I agree. Do you know how long before we get somewhere else, though?"

"It's got to be at least a few miles. Think you're up to it?" Blake's mouth was pressed into a line. 

So he was still upset. Will didn't have any idea of how he was supposed to make it up to him. There wasn't any use crying about it, he tried to tell himself, though tears still welled up in his eyes.

Tom had never seen Will like this before. They walked in silence, but Tom was acutely aware of the little things Will was doing. Things like unbuttoning his coat, then taking off his hat, then pulling his sweater up to expose his midriff. Between that and Will worrying his lower lip with his teeth, Tom was growing agitated, but he didn't believe he was really angry at his friend. No, it was something else.

The real problem was Will's scent. Since he was right next to him, it was pretty noticeable. Will smelled good, which was interesting considering neither of them had bathed since, well, a while ago. Now Tom was thinking about them bathing together in the river. Scho had looked really good without clothes on.

Now that really got him thinking. If Will was serious about doing what they were going to do...

"Will, what would you have done if you weren't with me?" He stopped. 

There was an uncomfortably long silence. Tom almost thought Will didn't hear him, so he nudged him a bit. Will immediately faced him, almost smiling. He looked absolutely wrecked.

Will peered at him through his lashes. "I would've gone wherever you were, Tom."

Tom clenched his jaw. This was simply too much for him to handle. The moment they got to somewhere that didn't have barbed wire or pools of mud, Scho was getting pinned to the ground.

Which happened to be right now. He hadn't really paid attention to when the ground changed from dirt to lush green grass. He didn't really care, either, though maybe if his head was clear he would. Will seemed to be in a similar state. Once they set down their things, Will came right up to Tom and embraced him. A simple gesture, but it hurt his heart all the same. Suddenly, a wave of guilt overcame him. Will was clearly not thinking properly. 

Tom gripped his waist tighter. "Will, are you really all right with doing this?"

Will trembled against him. "I trust you."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am."

Then Will leaned forward and kissed him softly.

Well, then. Tom kissed Will back, hard. There was no time to take it slow. But also, Tom wanted to devour Will as fast as he could.

Will was on the ground in a matter of seconds, moaning softly as Tom mouthed along his throat. Tom pressed him into the soft ground, slotting his knee between Will's thighs. It would be so easy to bite down and have Will be his forever.

"Please," Will cried deliriously, sounding nothing like his usual self. Tom pulled back to take in the sight. Will's hard cock was prominent in his pants, and his shirt was all rucked up over his belly. He had even extended his arms together above his head to emphasize the fact that it was okay to take advantage of him.

"Christ, Scho, you're gonna be the death of me." With trembling hands, he reached out to touch his friend's toned stomach and felt the rise and fall of his breathing. Apparently that was too slow going for Will, who promptly rose up and pushed Tom down by his shoulders. Tom kept forgetting that they actually had to do this quickly. He kept trying to savor all the little things about Scho.

He might be in love with Will, actually.

Now wasn't the time to think about that. Will got on top of him and took off his own sweater in one fluid motion, exposing how he was flushed all the way down to his chest. His pants were also unbuttoned, so Tom decided to bite the bullet and shoved his hand inside Will's underwear to jerk him off furiously.

Will sank against him, weakly grasping Tom's sweater and slotting his face in the crook of Tom's neck. He quietly gasped as he came all over his stomach and Tom's hand. One look at Will's face, though, told him he wasn't even close to being satiated.

Tom pressed Will down again, wiping his hand off in the grass. He needed to think. But already he was yanking down Will's pants and flinging them somewhere nearby. Tom's inner alpha was pleased that his mate looked as good as he did; he was tall, had strong arms and a very fit body, but all of him was at Tom's mercy. 

"Will," he abruptly said, "Did you bring any, well, you know--"

"Don't need it," Will cut him off. Impulsively, he grabbed Tom's pants and undid the button. "Just fuck me already."

"Okay, okay--" Tom took out his cock. Will had the audacity to smirk at him as he went to turn onto his front, but, coming out of nowhere, Tom slapped Will's thigh and told him, "If you're gonna act like that, I think I should at least be allowed to see your face while I'm inside you, shouldn't I?"

Will sucked in a breath and looked up at him in surprise. Feeling sheepish, Tom added, "Don 't worry, I'm going to take care of you. " Will nodded and screwed his eyes shut as Tom entered him. 

Tom clenched his jaw. Will was so wet and so, so hot that it almost hurt to feel so much pleasure at once. Maybe it was because he hadn't had a good fuck in almost a year and a half, maybe because of his feelings for his friend. But after experiencing this, Tom wasn't just going to let Will go. He was going to make sure the man always stayed by his side.

Will had his head thrown back, exposing his throat, so Tom mouthed at his jugular enough to leave a considerable mark but he didn't trust himself to not bite down, so he kissed Will some more as he increased the pace. His thumbs dug into Will's hips, no doubt hard enough for bruises to form. 

Will started to cry while he was being pounded into mercilessly; hot, silent tears rolled down his completely red face. Tom had never seen him cry before. He had also never heard Will beg for anything, much less sex, but he figured there was a first time for everything He knew he ought to feel bad for causing this as well, but he was in too deep. Tom was obsessed. He kissed a tear off of Will's face, and Will sobbed so hard his whole body shook.

It wasn't long before Tom felt his knot swell and he was filling Will up without so much as an afterthought. It seemed to be too much for Will to handle, because he threw back his head with a shout, came all over himself, and fainted again.

Tom touched his face. Will seemed okay, and he didn't feel like he was burning up anymore, which was good. But Tom was still worried about him. Will didn't exactly wear his heart on his sleeve; it was difficult to get him to talk about his personal life in general, let alone being an omega.

Finally, his knot went down and he was able to remove himself from Will. He gathered all his stuff and brought it over, keeping his eyes on Will the whole time. Looking at his watch, Tom figured they could only afford a few more minutes until they needed to resume their journey.

Will's eyes fluttered open, and he glanced at Tom, clearly waiting for him to speak. His hair was completely messed up, and his eyes were red. He looked absolutely fucked out.

"Here're your things," Tom said softly. Will wordlessly accepted his clothes, rose, and began putting them on. For some reason, Tom thought he should turn away. Suddenly he felt extremely awkward, standing there like nothing at all had happened. Will came over to him.

"I'm sorry."

"What? I should be the one saying that!" Tom exclaimed. 

Will frowned. "But you were just doing what I asked. I'm the one who made a mess of things," he said, fiddling with his sleeve.

Tom stared at him. "It doesn't matter who messed up. You didn't do anything wrong, Scho, in fact, you trusted me to help you and I'm glad you let me. Not that I wanted to take advantage of you or anything, you're my friend and of course I always would try to protect you, not that you need protecting of course--"

Will stopped him. "I don't mind, really. You were pretty good at, um, helping me."

"Really?" 

"Yes, quit acting so surprised. Although, my heat didn't suddenly just go away, you know, because of this."

Tom faintly smiled. "I guess we are going to have to do this again."

"I wish it was under better circumstances, though." Will murmured. "This could be the only fun we'll have." 

"I know. At least I 'had fun' with someone I really like."

Will shoved his shoulder. "You like me?"

"Of course I do."


End file.
